Kindergarten Story
by Perfect Maid Haruka
Summary: The childhood story of the two greatest leader of the demon clan in the Chase isn't that dark as you think. /Summary sucks, Short story, rated T for safe/


Hi there readers..  
I'm here just procrastinated from my main story..

Due to lack of information so I decided to investigate and reveal more storyline about any Grand Chase official thing. And lately I'm getting busy to greet my long awaited character, The Bounty Hunter. Or so we called Rufus Wilde. *hugs Rufus*

Rufus : The hell.. get away from me you idiot! *kick the author far far away*

(He got the name Lupus instead but I prefer to call him Rufus for some reason.)

Anyway, let's get rid of this pointless note.  
Into the line! ONWARD!

.

Disclaimer  
Grand Chase and all related things are belonged to KOG  
Thanks to Megaxus who bring this game to my country  
The only thing I have is this storyline  
.

Content Alert  
Since English isn't my second language there may be a lot of miss typing and/or miss grammar somewhere. Please forgive me 'bout it.

.  
**-:-:-:-KINDERGARTEN STORY-:-:-:-**

**.**

_Demonworld.. Far after Demonwars ended..  
__Somewhere in the kindergarten.._

.

"Ok Class." The teacher claps her hand twice to get everyone's attention. The children stopped at what they were doing to see a pink haired girl with turquoise eyes, a horn on her left and three spikes on her right, wearing the same yellow long sleeved and blue baggy short uniform in front of the classroom.

"We have new friend here. Please introduce yourself dear." Asked the teacher. The said girl smiled and begin to reveal her identity.

"Hi there. My name is Ley from Crimson River family. Nice to meet you." Everybody started to crowd around her, greet her or ask her something.

"You may sit where ever you want."

As she said Ley looked around to find any empty seat. That when someone catch her attention. A wine haired boy with the same colored eyes and black horns who sit at the back of the class, right in the corner. He used his right hand to support his chin from falling down to the table. Looks like he was paying no attention and keep staring outside the window.

.

Break time is coming. The children rushed out of classroom and playing happily at the school's playground.

"Ley, c'mon. Let's play!" Asked one of the girls who approached her a few second ago.

"Ok, I'm coming." Ley followed them.

They played almost all of the things. Swings, sliding even a seesaw. It's about her turn to ride the seesaw when she heard a few other student were trying to annoy someone.

"Hey you. Sitting all alone again huh?" Said the boy with auburn hair, blue skin and horns popped on his head. The wine haired boy seems didn't care. He looks gloomy and have no spirit of life.

"What are they doing to the boy?" Her friends followed her gaze to 4 boys quite far from them.

"They teased him again huh. Don't worry, it's a habit for them. He doesn't have many friend though." Said one of the girl.

"Will you ride or not, miss?" Asked another girl to Ley.

"I'll pass. Just take my turn if you want." She said, not moving from watching the scene.

"I wont hesitant then." The girl take her turn to play the seesaw.

She still didn't gaze away from the teased boy. Some other placed a spider onto his arm, but he snapped it away immediately. Now another boy with white hair and horns hit him in the head hardly using a kind of stick. He trembled, a drop of tear escaped his eye. He sobbed lightly, as quiet as he can and make sure that any other student doesn't hear him. But this certain pink haired demon can see it with bare eyes.

"Okay, That's it!" She dashed forward to the scene. Ignoring her friends who is calling after her and said to not get involved to them.

"Aw.. The great leader to be of Burning Canyon is CRYING." They mocked.

"Yeah.. Go home and call your mommy." Mocked another boy.

Suddenly they feel a great deathly aura approaching them as the next happen to find themselves attacked by a girl in scary monster looking faces. One of them nearly dying, one other got his leg grabbed and crying out loud, pleading for his life, and one another escaped. The wine haired boy stopped sobbing due to the shock of what the girl had done with a -you-must-be-crazy- look on his face. She come to him when she had done to give a lesson to that annoying brats.

"D-don't kill me!" He shouted as he backed away to keep the distance between them.

"You're boy, aren't you? Why don't you fight them back? Sitting there and crying. Such a crybaby." She glared at him.

"No I'm not!" He hissed.

"You lack of power and courage for a leader to be one of the greatest demon clan here."

"But I.."

"No buts mister of the Burning Canyon! If you keep avoiding.. I'll be the one who train you." She smirked devilishly. The boy gulped. After that time on, he'd always go to built up his self defence ability and of course his courage too. Passing all deathly exercise everyday.

.

_Aernas.. present time..  
__Somewhere on Grand Chase training ground.._

.

A teenage pink haired girl with horn and spikes on her head is leaning her head to the tree. She's busy sleeping before a cold can landed on her hand. She open her eyes to see the one who threw that canned drink to her who is no other than the wine haired teenage boy with horns on his head. The boy sat beside the same tree, open another can he brought and take a sip of it.

"It's unusualy for you to share a things to me." She teased, open up her can and take a sip too.

"Fortunately I brought an extra." He said shortly and flatly in tone.

"More importantly. It's unusualy for you to be here all alone. Shouldn't you with that another Chaser girls?" He asked, still on his flat tone.

"I just looking for some solitude. And know what? I dreamt about our childhood event." She chuckled.

"I remember how you cried when those annoying brats teased you. And your scared face when the first we talked that day." She laughed out loud.

"T-that was old days. I'm no longer that coward little boy. The now I am is the great leader of the Burning Canyon clan." He said, hide his vibrating voice because of embarrassed and trying to change it into anger.

"I knew it, Dio." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing? Get off!" He struggled, can't move freely made him feels uncomfortable.

"Continue my interrupted activity. The tree's wood isn't comfortable enough to lean to, you know." She closed her eyes shut, drifting back to sleep. The boy sighed, leaning his head on the tree and take a nap. Unconsciously let his head down to lean on her head.

.

**-:-:-:-End-:-:-:-**

.

Okay, this is the end..

I was inspired to write this story when I found 3 official KGC images which likely looked this way (for me) : Little Dio being teased by 3 of his schoolmates (kindergarten one) until he's crying very loud. Ley come all the way there with monster looking face and get rid all of the naughty children harshly (which make Dio put on his -are-you-crazy- look on his face).

I'm sorry if I made such lot of mistakes. I'm truly sorry also for this weird story..  
Thanks for reading everyone, and if you don't mind, review please.. (_ _)


End file.
